Never Have I Ever
by SummerRain626
Summary: If Daryl and Beth had played Never Have I Ever longer.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

"So first," Beth started, "I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you drink, and if you haven't, I drink. Then we switch. You really don't know this game?"

"I never needed a game to get lit before." Daryl roughly stated.

"Wait, are we starting?"

"How do you know this game?" Daryl squinted his eyes at her and questioned. Beth had said she never tasted alcohol before, so how could she know how to play a drinking game? Surely, she wouldn't lie about that?

"My friends played." Beth answered. "I watched." She wanted to change the subject. "Okay, I'll start. I've never…" The young, blonde girl paused and licked her lips trying to think of what to say. She wanted to start out with something simple. She looked around and absentmindedly spotted Daryl's crossbow. An idea popped into her head and she just went with it. "…shot a crossbow. So now you drink." She pointed at the older man.

"Ain't much of a game." Daryl said sourly. Beth obviously knew that he has shot a crossbow several times considering it is his weapon of choice in the walker apocalypse. He took a sip of his moonshine anyway.

"That was a warm-up." Beth defended her question. "Now you go."

"Hmm." The Redneck thought apathetically. "I don't know." He was nervously biting the skin around his fingernail. The truth was he wasn't too thrilled about playing this game.

"Just say the first thing that pops into your head." Beth reassured her friend.

"I never been outta Georgia." Daryl shrugged.

"Really? Okay, good one." The young girl took a sip of her drink. She's been out of her home state a fair number of times. Not as much as some of her friends, but she's had some experiences with new places.

Not it was her turn again. She wanted to think of something a little deeper than her first question. Beth kept her head down while she thought. She took her own advice and said the first thing that came to mind. "I've never been drunk and did something I regretted."

Daryl picked up his mason jar filled with moonshine and took a gulp. "I done a lot of things." He raised his eyebrows. So many things that he can't talk about, especially right now. Some of which he doesn't even remember.

"Your turn." Beth felt a little excited inside. Daryl was definitely the mysterious one out of the group and she was dying to know more about him.

"I never been on vacation." The older man said without much thinking.

"What about camping?" The young, blonde girl gave him an inquisitive look.

"No, that was just something I had to learn to hunt." Daryl quickly reciprocated.

"Your dad teach you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay." Beth shrugged and took a drink. "I've never…" She trailed off and looked up at the older man as she thought. He finally took his hand away from his mouth but was now biting his lip. "…smoked cigarettes." She almost wanted to shake her head. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was something.

Daryl took a drink without even saying anything. Beth felt a little dumb for a minute because she knew even Daryl thought that was a lame one.

"I never been to the beach." Daryl said quietly.

Beth looked back up. "What?" She smiled. "Really?"

Daryl just nodded.

"That's actually really sad. I love the beach." Beth took a sip and grimaced. The stuff wasn't tasting any better. Daryl had a bit of an annoyed look on his face. He knew the girl didn't mean it as an insult, but it still annoyed him that she thought it was "sad" that he's never been to the beach. If he was being honest, the place never really appealed to him. There's people everywhere and there's no where to get away because it's so out in the open. Not to mention all the sand that gets…everywhere!

Beth looked all around the room trying to think of a good one. The blonde needed to redeem herself from her last question. Her eyes landed a toy back in the corner. She used to have one just like it. Her older brother, Sean, and she would fight over it all the time. It usually resulted in the two of them being sent to their rooms and no one got to play with the toy. Suddenly, a new idea popped into her head. "I've never been in a fight!" She said happily. "Like a fist fight."

The Redneck nodded before taking a gulp. "I been fightin' my whole life." He said without looking up.

"Oh." Beth said awkwardly. "Well…your turn again."

Daryl breathed heavily out of his nose. "I never wore anythang pink."

The young girl gave the older man a strange look. "That was really random." She laughed.

"Yeah, so are all of yours." The Redneck raised his eyebrows.

Beth just nodded and took a sip of the moonshine. She had been taking the smallest sips the whole time because she did not want to get sick. "Oh, I gotta good one. I never been to a football game. Professional, I mean."

Daryl just sat there. "…neither have I." He finally spoke.

"For real?" Beth was surprised.

"Never was into sports."

"Oh. Okay." Beth shrugged.

"Ain't ya forgettin' somethin'?"

The young girl gave the man a look.

"Ya didn't take a drink."

"Oh, right." Beth shook her head. She took a quick drink. She grimaced. "Your turn."

"Hmm." The Redneck rubbed his chin hair trying to think of something. "I never went to Sunday school."

"Oh, I have." The blonde said and took a small sip, barely letting it touch her lips. "I had to go every Sunday until I made my confirmation when I was like fourteen."

Daryl snorted.

"What?" Beth smiled.

"Bet that was fun." He said sarcastically.

She shrugged. "I really didn't mind it. It wasn't that bad." Beth sighed and looked down. "So, speaking of school," she lifted her head back up, "I never finished high school."

Daryl sat there and stared at the young girl for a moment.

"…you know, 'cause of the turn?"

"I know what ya meant." The Redneck raised his eyebrows.

"…so…why aren't ya drinkin'?" Beth gave him a stupid look.

"Cause I ain't never finished high school neither." He said roughly and gave the girl an even dumber look.

"O-oh." Beth's shoulders slumped and her mouth set into a thin line. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I ain't." Daryl sat back. "Look what happened." He pointed out the window referring to the end of the world. "Was a waste 'a time anyway."

"I guess." The young girl sighed taking another small sip. She remembered this time. "Your turn." She pointed at the older man.

Daryl's mouth went sideways while he was trying to think. Beth had mentioned school so he thought he'd stick with that topic. "Never been to a school dance."

Beth's eyes lit up and she grinned widely. She tried to picture the Redneck wearing a suit at a middle school dance and the thought made her laugh. "I've been to a few." She took a drink. "Few" was an understatement. She had gone to every school dance that she was allowed to go to since Junior High. The blonde girl smiled to herself. She had the same thought that Daryl did. While they were talking about school, she was going to ask another school related question. "I never got in trouble in school." She smirked.

Daryl picked up his jar and drank up. "So many times."

"Really?" Beth smiled.

"Yup." The older man swished his drink around in his hand. "Things I didn't even do sometimes."

"Aw." The young girl said. "Like what?"

The Redneck glanced at her for a moment then sat his drink down. "Rather not say."

"Oh, come on." Beth pushed.

Daryl sighed and was about to tell her a story but he paused and thought about it. He remembered one time when he was around twelve, his friend was smoking in the bathroom. He offered the cigarette to Daryl and at first he said no knowing that if his old man somehow found out about it, he'd be one sorry kid. Eventually, though, Daryl took him up on the offer. He passed him the cancer stick and almost as soon as he took it a teacher walked in and caught them red handed, only Daryl was the only one that got in trouble. His friend lied and said it was all Daryl and that he was trying to get him to smoke. Needless to say, Daryl got his little knuckles smacked with a ruler. Plus, back then, if you got in trouble in school then you got in trouble at home, too, only it was worse. His dad tanned his hide good. Daryl felt embarrassed and almost blushed at the memory. "…nah." The older man finally spoke. "Let's just go back to the game." Beth was disappointed but she understood. He cleared his throat. "I never…been in a school play."

Beth gave him a small smile then took a sip. "Okay, enough with the school stuff." She swallowed. "I've never…been to a concert."

The Redneck raised his eyebrows. "And ya think I have?"

Beth bit her lip. She was losing. "Well…I just thought…you know…"

"I didn't have time fer music." Daryl spoke roughly.

"Okay." The blonde girl shook her head. "Stupid question." She took a sip. "Go ahead."

The older man sighed. "I'm runnin' outta things to say here." He rubbed his chin. "I ain't never been to the circus."

Beth grinned from ear to ear. Finally! She thought. Something he said that I haven't done. "Nope." She said. Then she became serious. "The circus is cruel. They treat them animals like crap."

Daryl didn't say anything, he just followed the rules of the game and took a drink. "Your turn." He said without making eye contact.

"Oh, umm…" Beth scratched her head trying to think of something. "Wow, you're right. This is getting harder to think."

"Well, we could always do somethin' else—

"Oh, I know!" Beth said cutting the Redneck off. "I never been high."

Daryl scowled at the young girl. Beth became nervous and hoped she didn't offend the older man. "You, uh…never been high?"

Daryl took a moment to answer. "…yeah, I been high." He quickly took a gulp of his moonshine.

"On what?" The young girl asked wide-eyed.

The Redneck looked away in shame. He never liked getting high; he only did it when Merle was around just so he wouldn't bug him about it. The truth was…he hated drugs. He saw what they did to the people around him, especially his big bother.

Beth could tell that Daryl had gotten a little uncomfortable and it made her feel bad about asking the question. "Never mind." She said immediately after noticing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." The older man said nonchalantly.

There was an awkward pause between the two. Beth was the one to break the silence. "It's your turn." She let out a nervous laugh.

Daryl put his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I never been on a plane."

Beth smiled. "I actually haven't either."

Daryl didn't respond to that just took his drink.

"Your catchin' up." Beth laughed. She was asking somewhat bad questions at first, but that's twice now that he got himself out. "Alright." She thought. "I never drove a motorcycle before."

The older man gave her an annoyed look in which she returned with a smile. He didn't have to say anything even though it was kind of unfair. He just kept his mouth shut and took a gulp. Setting the jar down, he thought quickly. "I never went sled ridin'."

"Really?" Beth gave him an incredulous look. "I mean…I didn't do it a lot obviously because we don't get a lot of snow here, but that was like one of the funniest things to do when we were kids."

The Redneck shrugged. "Never really did stuff like that."

"Okay." The young girl said then took a sip. "I never…stole money from my parents." She grinned up at Daryl.

Daryl thought for a minute. He had done that a few times when his old man was passed out drunk. He took a gulp. Beth cheered inside because she got him again.

"Alright." The redneck spoke. "I never won a contest." He watched as the blonde girl across from him took a sip of her drink then grimaced. She glanced up at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Elementary school talent show." She giggled nervously. "And I thought of a really random one." She held one finger in the air. "I never broke something at a friend's house and then didn't tell them."

Daryl nodded and lifted the jar to his lips. While he was distracted taking a drink, Beth snuck a quick sip without him noticing because she actually had done that.

The older man put his jar back down and exhaled sharply. He could possibly be growing tired of the game. "I never…snitched on any of my friends."

The young girl put a finger to her mouth while thinking. "I don't think I've ever told on someone." She took another second to think then shrugged. "Yeah, no."

That meant Daryl had to take a drink. He tilted the jar back farther; he was running low. Not like Beth's, though. Her jar looked like it had hardly been touched due to her tiny sips.

"I never walked out of a theater because the movie sucked." Beth grinned.

"Never done that." The Redneck said.

"Really? I thought for sure I could get you out with that one." The blonde said wide-eyed.

"Nope." The older man shook his head. "I paid fer it, I ain't leavin'."

The young girl giggled then took a sip.

"Mmm." Daryl scratched his chin. "I never been on TV or the radio."

"You mean like, a news report or somethin'?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"I haven't."

The Redneck sighed as he took another gulp.

"Well…I never went through one of my friend's stuff."

The older man snorted. "I ain't never done that shit."

"Why not?" Beth squinted. "Cause it don't belong to ya?"

"Just don't care." He answered flatly.

"Okay." The blonde girl shrugged then took a sip. It was quiet for a moment. Daryl hoped that Beth had finally had enough of this game but then she said, "Your turn," to his annoyance.

The Redneck stared at the floor. "I never got sick on a ride." Now he was just saying things.

The young girl tilted her head to one side and thought. She nodded. "I have." Then took a sip. She let out a small laugh. "I never tried to cut my own hair."

The older man narrowed his eyes for a second then shook his head. He never did but he had a friend cut his hair for him.(He'd never pay for that crap) He always kept it short, not like it is now.

"Dang." Beth said then took a drink.

Daryl absentmindedly glanced out the window and up at the trees. "I never had a tree house." He said still looking out the window. He looked back to Beth when she didn't take a drink.

The blonde shook her head. "My uncle always said he was going to build one for us, but he never did."

The Redneck tilted his jar as far as he could and drank the last of what was in there. _Oh well. Guess that's the end of the game._ He thought.

"I never…" Beth trailed off.

Daryl grunted inside. He pulled out another jar. It didn't seem like Beth had any plans on stopping the game soon. Luckily, they had plenty more alcohol. The older man sighed.

* * *

Daryl and Beth continued to play. They were both getting drunk, especially Daryl, and were now just saying anything they thought of.

"I never cheated on a test." Said Beth.

Gulp

"I never had an allergic reaction to anything."

Sip

"I never hitchhiked."

Gulp

"I never made a prank call with my friends." Daryl said.

Sip

"I never had a paranormal experience."

Gulp

"Never been so sick I couldn't get outta bed."

"Nope."

Gulp

"…snuck into a movie."

Gulp

"…went shoppin'."

Sip

"…left without payin'."

Gulp

"…ate s'mores."

Sip

"…been so sunburnt that I couldn't wear clothes."

"Nope."

Sip

"…no piercings."

Sip

"…had a crush on my friend's parent."

Gulp

"…blamed my brother fer somethin' I did."

Sip

"…thrown somethin' at a TV cause I was mad."

Gulp

"…played video games."

"No."

Gulp

"…been electrocuted."

Gulp

"I'm runnin' outta things so…can I say somethin' I have done?"

"I guess but you would still have to take a drink."

Daryl shrugged. "I never played hookey." Then he took a gulp along with Beth.

"I never got kicked out of a bar or somethin'."

Gulp. "I been kicked out of a lot of places." The older man said. "Never babysat fer someone else."

Sip

"…lied to my parents about where I was going."

Gulp

"…been to the dentist."

"Ew. Really?"

"Yup."

Sip

"…forged my parents signature."

"Nope. Never needed to."

Sip

"Voted fer…anythang."

"No."

Gulp

"…made money illegally."

Gulp

"…watched a chick flick."

Sip

"…gave someone the wrong directions."

"No."

Sip

"…read a novel."

Sip

"…fallen asleep in church."

Gulp

"…had hot chocolate."

Sip

"…no tattoos."

Gulp

"…owned a cat."

Sip

"…watched cartoons as an adult."

Gulp

"…I really cain't think of no more."

"Well, just try to think of one more because I thought of a really good one." The young girl said.

The older man thought for a minute. "I don't know." He shook his head.

"Oh, come on! We've got a great streak goin'."

"Why don't you go then since ya got a good one." Daryl made a gesture with his hands mocking the girl. "Then, I'll think of one while you go."

"Okay." Beth shrugged. "I've never…been in jail."

The Redneck's eyes met the blonde's.

"I mean, as a prisoner." Beth said then laughed nervously. She looked up when the older man didn't take a drink or respond.

"That what you think of me?" Daryl finally said roughly.

"I didn't mean anything serious." Beth defended her question. "I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank. Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day."

"Drink up." The older man pointed.

"Wait." The young girl stopped him. "Prison guard. Were you a prison guard before?"

Daryl was taken aback. It took him a minute to answer. Is that really what this girl thinks of him? She doesn't even really know him all that well. So, why would she say that? "No." He said clearly offended.

There was a short but uncomfortable pause.

"It's your turn again." Beth finally said.

Daryl glared at the blonde girl before him. "I'm gonna take a piss." He got up and walked towards the kitchen. Beth put her head down. She was very uncomfortable now and wished she could take back that last statement. The older man clearly got mad about it. She heard a glass break and turned her attention to the Redneck…

* * *

 **I ended it like that because we all know what happens after that! ;) Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
